Do you still Love me?
by S-techno
Summary: Humphrey and Kate get into a fight, Kate bieng the jealous blond we know makes a wish she regrets deeply and now Humphrey doesn't remember anything about Kate and his marrige, now he just thinks Kate is already married to another, and Shelby makes a return ;) I am rewriting the chapter
1. Chapter 1

Kate's P.O.V.

I was in Humphrey's and I's den he said he was getting breakfast but it's been hours when he said that, I decided to go out and find him after a few minutes I saw log sledding with his friends rrrrggg seriously he kept me waiting and he is out log sledding and having fun?! they landed somewhere around me, I looked around to find Humphrey and a female wolf talking and luaghing then she flirtiously thanks Humphrey with a kiss on the cheek, Humphrey didn't seem to mind when she and his friends left I walk furiously to him."Oh hey Kate." Humphrey says cheerly."Hey!?" I scream."I have been waiting for you to return with breakfast and I find you log sledding!? you kept me waiting for hours!" I scream at him. Humphrey then realises this and says."Oh Kate I'm so sorry." Humphrey says apologizing."I was getting breakfast and the guys asked if I wanted to go log sledding a quicky, then I went on a another and another then." Humphrey said nervously."Oh and what about that female wolf I saw!?" I said anrily."Are you  
cheating on me?" I said."What? no!" Humphrey said."I would never cheat on you Kate I love you." Humphrey says. I just scoff."Oh really when she kissed you on the cheek you didn't mind." I said."What is she going to be your new mate? HUH! is she!" I scream at him."Why are you jealous?" Humphrey said."She was a friend I was helping out with some pup problems oh and she is married." Humphrey says to me angrily."Kate this happens like almost every time when ever a girl looks like she flirts with me or even looks at me in a flirtious way, you would get super jealous and now your accusing me of cheating?" Humphrey said."Your a weak Omega coyote who could be whood by another female you stupid Omega!" I yelled at him in his face."You know what, I need time to my self." I said. Humphrey was looking worried."What are you saying Kate?" Humphrey asked."Are you breaking up with me? please don't do this to me Kate please I'm sorry!" Humphrey says now crying."I don't care I wish we broke up!" I yelled. I wish we broke up I wish we broke up up up up, as soon as Kate said those words they ecoed throught the forest Kate who was still mad at him thought he could handle himself."He will be fine he is a tough Omega but still a pathetic coyote Omega." Kate said walking away leaving her love behind in the forest alone

? P.O.V.

I was walking around the forest trying to find a pack to take me in, I kept on walking until I heard someone say."He will be fine he is a tough Omega but still a pathetic coyote Omega." I heard someone say. When I followed the voice I saw a female wolf walking away from another wolf yling on the round unconcious, I walked slowly over to him he was a Omega I'm an Omega too I couldn't just let him ly there so I carried him with me back to my den that I found a few weeks ago, as I was near my den I heard him mumbling something."No can't." The wolf said."Please I'm so sorry don't zzzz." What ever this wolf was about to say he went back to really sleeping. I reached my den and gently laid him down I wanted to wait for him to wake up so I went to sleep

Kate's P.O.V.

I was walking back to my parents den I was thinking back to what happend earlyier with Humphrey, I shouldn't have been so harsh on him I should've trusted him I was so sworried about another female wolf winning my Humphrey stealing him from me, he is a Omega so childish I went to my parents den for advice as I was gretted by my mom and dad."Oh Kate how are you doing?" My dad asks me."Me and Humphrey got into another fight." I said."Oh Kate I'm so sorry." My dad said."If he hurt you I-.""No he didn't hurt me." I said interrupting my mom."I was yelling at him then a branch fell on him then he was knocked out in the forest and I left him there." I said sadly."I though he would cheat on me." I said. Humphrey would never cheat on you he loves you, when he was a pup he would wait for you for hours just so he could play with you even if it was only for a few minutes, he prtoected you for years never asking for anything in return he would always get beaten up by the alfas here." My dad said. Humphrey did all of that for me?"When Humphrey was brought to me for healing he was in so much pain but he said It's ok as long as Kate is safe it was worth it." My mom said. I looke back to Humphrey and I saw tears in his eyes and some blood leaking out of his head like a river, he had some leaves wrapped around it I had tears in my eyes."I didn't know." I said quitely."What should I do now?" I asked."Well you should probably apollogies to him." My dad said."Humphrey is a sweet boy I started trusting him becuase he was always loyal to us." My mom  
said."And if he was loyal to us then he would be loyal to you Kate." My mom said."Don't this wolf get away Kate." My dad says."There are very few guys with his personlity and the things that would be for a perfect mate that you could find." My mom said. I started crying quietly."Y y your right." I said through tears."I apollogies to Hummphrey and hope that he will forgive me." I said. But will he forgive her?

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I woke up in a den then I saw a female wolf she started to wake up when she did she looked at me and said"Hey are you ok?" She said."Yeah w what is it you w w want from me?" I stutterd."I'm not going to hurt you I'm an Omega too." She said."Too?" I said."Yeah?" She said suspiciously."Your an Omega right?" She asks me taking a few steps away."I... I I don't know." I said. She stops moving and then says."Do you remember anything?" She said. I was trying to remember what happened to me but nothing."No I don't remember anything." I said sadly."Well I was walking and I found you lying on the ground while a female wolf with blond hair said"He will be fine he is a tough Omega but still a pathetic coyote Omega." She said. When she said those words my head started throbbing I then saw a wolf, she was yelling at me screaming and calling me names then."I wash we broke up I wish we broke up." Those words echoed through my head then I for some reason started crying a little, the female wolf comes up to me and pats me on the back."Do you remember?" She asks me."Sort of." I said."Well we will just have to wait for you memory to come back." She said."Do you wanna stay at my den?" She asks me."Well it's not like I have any choice." I said. The female wolf luaghs."So is that a yes?" She asks me."Yes obviously." I said."My names Shelby what's yours?" She asked."Well I think it's Humphrey." I said."Are you dating anyone?" Shelby asks me. I was weirded out she brings me here I don't remember anything and she just asked if I was dating?"Uhh I don't think so you?" I said."Nope." Shelby said."So Shelby what now?" I asked."Well it's almost midnight wanna go howl at the moon?" Shelby said."I actually was going to ask you the same thing." I said smiling. Me and Shelby walk out of the den and started howling, our voices matched so good we did this for a few minutes then we looked into each others eyes, I felt something inside me it was a tingling feeling and warm too we went back to our den and then fell asleep

Kate's P.O.V.

I was lying in Humphrey's and I's den I was waiting for him to return, but it's been hours and he still hasn't come back is he mad at me? 'Why did I have scream those things to him.' I thought to myself.'If I could take those back I would-.' My thoughts we interrupted by howling in the distance. It sounded like Humphrey's and another wolfs voice, the other sounded like a female.'Oh no.' I thought to myself. I ran to my parents den to order a search

A/N Hey guys this popped into my head so tell me what you think oh and check out my other stories on my profile tell me what you think of those, oh and please review I re-rote this it seemed better to me


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's P.O.V.

I was at my parents den I alreadly explained why I wante the search teams and why I wanted it now, Humphrey's friends found out what I did to him the give me glares when ever I walk by them."Kate I know you want to look for Humphrey but maybe tomarrow." My dad said."No!" I yelled."No no no I want the search teams to go now." I said."Honey I know that you are really concerned about Humphrey." My mom starts."But you heard a howl in the middle of the night are you sure it wasn't a dream?" My mom said sleepy."No I know Humphrey's howl anywhere I know that there is a FEMALE howling with him." I said."Oh fine honey will send them when the sun rises." My dad said. 'Rrrrggg when the sun rises I'm going on a search for Humphrey.' I thought to myself as I went back to Humphrey and I's den. When I was at the entrance of my den I looked at the moon and then I rememberd something that Humphrey told me when we were pups.

flashback

I was running around trying to pin Humphrey but he keeps using the trees to get away from me."Hey no fair!" I said pouting."Not fair?" Humphrey said."You always tackle me even when I'm running when I smell breakfast." Humphrey said looking down at me from a tree brnach. Me and Humphrey kept palying around playing tag, hide and seek, wrestling, and various other games we could do, it was night time now and I could see the the moon shining in the sky Humphrey and I sit next to each other looking at the moon."It's beutfil isn't it." Humphrey said."You know back in Africa when I was staying there a friend said to me when you love someone and that someone is far away, if you can see the moon and that other person can see it too then your never far away." Humphrey said."Wow that sound really smart." I said. Humphrey looks at me and smiles."Yeah heh." Humhrey said

Present

I shed a tear at the memory of that, I needed Humphrey by my side I need now I want him back I started crying wanting Humphrey to come back to me, but then I heard something it sounded like an eerie sound then mist started to from and then it went into the front of the den then, it formed into a small anthro bunny I remembered that Humphrey had a friend that looks like him his fur was black his eyes were blue and his hair was black, and he was born with claws on his left hand and feet but not the right hand and he has fangs he was wearing the exact same clothing I saw him from when I was a pup."Y you but your-." "I'm not here to talk about me." The bunny boy said."What are you here to talk about." I asked."Humphrey." The bunny boy said."How do you know about-." "I've been watching my friends I treat them as brothers and when someone hurts them I'm not too kind to them." The anthro bunny said."Umm do you have a name?" I asked."Do I have a name?" The anthro bunny said. The anthro bunny boy just smiled creepily at me, then all of the sudden he vanished I looked around for where he could be then when I turned around he was right in my face."Ahhh." I screamed. I stumbled back then he walks closer to me."Right now you want to get some sleep so you can go search for Humphrey." The anthro bunny said."But Humphrey is a friend and I want him to be happy, but you caused so much pain to him and you need the help." The anthro bunny said."Will you help me?" I asked hoping that he could make things easier."Me? help you?" The anthro bunny said. He just snorted at me."Why would I do that? your the wolf who made the wish." The anthro bunny said."Wish? what wish?" I asked."See." The anthro bunny said putting his arm up and his palms towards me."How are you going to be the best alfa if your not vigilant?" The anthro bunny said rolling his eyes. He did some wierd signs with his hands then spoke in some language" ?!" He said. Then I was in the forest with looking at what happened today."Oh Kate I'm so sorry." Humphrey says apologizing."I was getting breakfast and the guys asked if I wanted to go log sledding a quickly, then I went on a another and another then." Humphrey said nervously."Oh and what about that female wolf I saw!?" I said anrily."Are you cheating on me?" I said."What? no!" Humphrey said."I would never cheat on you Kate I love you." Humphrey says. I just scoff."Oh really when she kissed you on the cheek you didn't mind." I said."What is she going to be your new mate? HUH! is she!" I scream at him."Why are you jealous?" Humphrey said."She was a friend I was helping out with some pup problems oh and she is married." Humphrey says to me angrily."Kate this happens like almost every time when ever a girl looks like she flirts with me or even looks at me in a flirtatious way, you would get super jealous and now your accusing me of cheating?" Humphrey said."Your a weak Omega coyote who could be whood by another female you stupid Omega!" I yelled at him in his face."You know what, I need time to my self." I said. Humphrey was looking worried."What are you saying Kate?" Humphrey asked."Are you breaking up with me? please don't do this to me Kate please I'm sorry!" Humphrey says now crying."I don't care I wish we broke up!" I yelled. I wish we broke up I wish we broke up up up up, as soon as Kate said those words they echoed thought the forest Kate who was still mad at him thought he could handle himself."He will be fine he is a tough Omega but still a pathetic coyote Omega." Kate said walking away leaving her love behind in the forest alone. Then we were back at Humphrey's and I's den, I started crying."After seeing that why would I help you?" He said coldly."I'm sorry." I said through tears."Please tell m me w w where he is." I cried."No." He said."Right now I'm watching over Humphrey, and from where he is he seems happy with the FEMALE wolf." The anthro bunny said. The word Female confirmed that Humphrey was with another woman, I started crying even harder."Ugg women." The anthro bunny said."If girls weren't so stuck up and idiots mostly blonds are like that soe other girls yup, if they are taught properly on how to act then they wouldn't have so much trouble keeping a boyfriend." The anthro bunny said."Please! please!" I cried."I will d anything." I cried at his feet."Anything really?" He said looking at me in a cold voice."Yes I will prove to myself that I'm worthy to be his mate." I cried harder."Really?" He said again."Your a blond and your the kind that uses beauty and other things the most blonds do now instead of thinking." He said."Please!" I begged."I will do what ever it is!" I screamed."Fine." He said. I calmed down and stopped crying then looked back up to him."If you can make Humphrey remember you then you have him back." He said."SO where is he?" I asked."I'm not telling you." He said."That your gonna have to find out your self, you shouldn't have wished that you broke up Kate oh and from Humphrey's pain and sadness when you were arguing, I granted that wish so that way he can be happy again." He said to me as he vanished. But then I heard his voice."Be wise Kate be wise." His voice said. Even if he was a child he was scary scarier than my mom, which is weird I walk back into the den and cried my self to sleep dreaming about Humphrey and me  
and our pups

The next day

nobdy P.O.V.

Humphrey woke up and stretched then saw Shelby was still asleep, Humphrey walked out and saw Ace standing there with some food."Ace." Humphrey said running up to him. He humped onto his chest and hugged him and Ace hugged him back."Humphrey my wolf." Ace said."I brought ya breakfast." Ace said in his usual Brooklyn accent."Thanks." Humphrey said. Ace already knows about Humphrey's injury and that he doesn't remember his marriage to Kate or anything about her after alfa school except her wedding, Ace was just waiting for Kate to prove herself worthy of Humphrey but Shelby was an Omega alfa or Omega?"So Ace how is your investigation going?" Humphrey asked."Oh it's going great I fought some guys while doing it bad guys alway get beaten up." Ace said. What Ace said was true becuase Humphrey can see some blood on his glove knuckles, Humphrey heard Shelby yawning."Oo maybe I should go give ya time with your new girlfriend." Ace said climbing up another tree then jumping from branch to branch. Humphrey picked up breakfast and walked back into the den and saw Shelby was already awake."Hey Shelby." Humphrey said."Hey Humphrey." Shelby said."I got us breakfast." Humphrey said putting down the basket Ace gave him, Shelby walked over and Humphrey opened the basket and what was inside was what anyone would want for breakfast but better, (Picture your favorite breakfast for this) Humphrey and Shelby ate their delicious breakfast and started talking."So Shelby what happened with your pack?" Humphrey asked."Oh I was in love with an alfa but he married another wolf." Shelby said sadly. Humphrey could see tears in her eyes."Hey don't cry." Humphrey said putting a paw on her shoulder."He just didn't know what a kind beautiful and smart person you are." Humphrey said comforting her."How do you know? we met just like a few hours ago?" Shelby said."I just know it." Humphrey said."Hey wanna go log sledding?" Humphrey asked."What's that?" Shelby asked."It's where you find a piece of log and ride on it from a cliff, I invented it." Humphrey said proudly."Umm I guess so." Shelby said getting up. Humphrey and Shelby found a piece of log then climbed a cliff then got ready"Ok ready?" Humphrey asked. Shelby was holding onto Humphrey so tight that her claws were digging into him, she looked down then closed her eyes Humphrey can hear her whimpering."Hey don't be afraid." Humphrey said. Shelby opened her eyes and raised her head to look at him."I've done this alot and if anything happens I will protect you." Humphrey said. Shelby calmed down."I'm ready." Shelby said. Humphrey pulled them forward Humphrey turned right left then right again dodging various obstacles, then the log caught into something then launched them into the air Humphrey kept his word and pulled Shelby closed to his chest Shelby felt very protected with Humphrey and wobbly, she felt the same feeling she had with the alfa wolf she fell in love with she mentioned at breakfast, Shelby felt a thud she opened her eyes and she was on top of Humphrey he was in no pain."See I told you I would protect you." Humphrey said. They continued to stare into each others eyes both of them leaning in then they their muzzles were locked into each other in a passionate kiss, Shelby's pain was healed by her new love for Humphrey Humphrey now knew what the warm fuzzy tingling feeling he had when he met Shelby it was love. But what about Kate how will she react to this? how will she get Humphrey to remember her when the only thing her remembers about her is the mean things she said and did to him, will Kate win back Humphrey or did her wish come true? A/N Hey guys have you read my other stories on my profile yet? I want some reviews on them tell me what you think about them and this chapter too


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey was still with Shelby kissing her they broke apart blushing they stared into each others eyes, Shelby now was happier than before the wolf who broke her heart she doesn't care about that anymore now she has Humphrey, Humphrey who before the injury was happy at least that's what he thought when he told Kate I love you he was so happy, but then Kate made the wish cuasing Humphrey's heart to shattered but Humphrey childhood friend helped him out making him happy again, but still the anthro bunny wanted to see how much Kate really loves Humphrey he knows how much but still he wanted to see it, if Kate was willing to go through the same things Humphrey went through for her then surely she would do the same thing right? Humphrey, has the traits and personality of what a perfect mate or husband would have it's rare that you would find someone like that but there are his friends his friends share the same things, most of them any way (Humphrey's friends that I'm talking about are not Salty Shakey and Mooch)  
the new lovers were perfect for each other an Omega could truly understand an Omega, the alfa would just be serious taking responsibility and being boring the things the Omega don't like the lovers made their way back to their den and took a nap

Kate's P.O.V.

I woke up and the sun was already up I ran to my parents den and saw that the search teams were starting to come in, then I heard my dad say."Ok you know what to do now go!" My dad said. The search teams ran out to find Humphrey, I walked into my parents den and asked them if they knew about Humphrey's friend I saw."Mom dad." I said. They both look at me."Do you know the name about Humphrey's friend the anthro bunny." I asked."Oh which bunny friend?" My dad asked."He had black fur and hair and blue eyes with fangs and claws on his feet and his left hand but not his right." I said describing what he looked like."Hmm I think I remember a friend of mine who was a anthro bunny who was like that." My dad said."But I think your describing his son." My dad said."Do you know his name?" I asked."Sorry when they tried to tell us we were having communication problems." My dad said."But when I was talking to Humphrey when you pups I think I heard him yell the name Slash." My mom said."Wait you were "talking" to him?" I asked."Well if you wanna know the conversation I had with him I would-." No no I'm good." I said interrupting my mom and and started running. I ran to where I heard the howl it was far but I will get there, as I was running through rocks and other obstacles the same mist from last night came back and formed into the same anthro bunny I saw."Slash." I said."That's what I call my self." Slash said."Is that your real name?" I asked."Maybe maybe not." He said floating in front of me in a meditation position."Why are you here now?" I said."I came here to talk I know what's going to happen Kate." Slash said."But I still want to see if you are willing to go through this, I want to see if you are the smart alfa you are." Slash said."Look Slash." I said."I know what happened to you when you were a child, I'm sorry for what happened I know your mad and you want your friends and Humphrey to be happy, an emotion you haven't felt in a long time." I said slowly walking towards him. Slash just looked at me obviously bored. "Wow ." Slash said."That's it? that what you throw at me, talking about my past and using my emotions to get me to be kind to the person who caused my friend to have so much pain?!" Slash yelled. Then some human came out of the mist, but they were looking down I couldn't see their faces but when they looked up, I was shocked to see what they look like there faces were bloodied and they mouths were opened longer than an usual human, and they cloths were covered in blood and they were standing like they were having a hard time to stand and they had these wird things on the their shoulders, I could hear them growling at me I took a few steps back."W w what are they?" I asked in fear. Slash looked at them (I forgot to mention that Slash wears a helmet that covers his entire head and his mouth, and the cloths he wears is black boots black jacket with dark brown stripes on the side and pants that are colord black, he also wears black gloves) then he looked back to me."They are humans." Slash said."This is just the result of a... let's just say special liquid I'm experimenting on." Slash said."Am I going to go search for Humphrey or what?" I asked gaining some confidents."Also you need to work on your patients." Slash said."Another reason that makes you the kind of blond I don't like, tell me they are scary looking aren't they?" Slash said."Y yeah w w why did you bring them here?" I stutterd."No reason just wanted too so Kate resume your search for you platnum Omega lover, becuase I can see that he is really happy with her." Slash as he and those creepy humans disappeared as the mist vanished with them. When Slash said her I broke into a sprint

Nobody's P.O.V.

Humphrey and Shelby were still napping cuddling with each other with smiles on their faces and their tails intertwined, Shelby was dreaming about her alfa love from before but why? why would she dream about him? he broke her heart why is she seeing him in her dreams? Shelby, she could see that he wasn't happy but he seemed angry he was angry at himself for not telling her that he love her, he didn't want to mrry that woman she married his brother Humphrey was dreaming about him and Shelby and their pups, (Just like from the story I asked you guys for about an oc) Humphrey then started to remember the mean things she said about him, then he started whimpering in his sleep then he shot up wards awake and sweating a little panting, he looked around and saw Shelby sleeping peacefully next to him he smiled and then went back to sleep

? P.O.V.

I was mad at myself why didn't I tell her? I shoudl've told her I love her but I was weak to tell her, I saw my brother and his new mate they were very happy my little brother thanked me so much it was getting annoying, I walked back to Shelby's den layed down in there the search teams were still trying to find Shelby, I come here to think about things right now I was thinking about Shelby her scent is everywhere just the a smell of her can make me happy, and I drove her away suddenly mist appeared in Shelby's den in front of the entrance then anthro bunny was floating in a cross legged posistion."Who are you?" I said getting into a defensive stnace."Oh kings just calm down already I'm not going to hurt you." Slash said. I was still in a defensive stance."Ugg ok fine, I know your sad about Shelby leaving from heart break-." "How do you know about her?!" I screamed. Slash just rolled his eyes."You know what your obviously not respecting an Omega and I'm trying to help you." Slash said as he started to vanish."No! wait! I'm sorry!" I said running to catch I pounced on the mist but it just disappeared beneath me. I searched around the ground for the any mist but it disappeard."No please!" I begged."Come back please I'm sorry just tell me where she is." I cried."Ahh the alfa male crying for his love now that is something for love." Slash said as he formed again behind the wolf. I turned around to see him again."I'm sorry please just tell me where she is." I said."I will just don't interrupted when someone is trying to help you." Slash said rolling his eyes at the wolf."Look Camron I can help you your love Shelby is falling for another wolf, right now just head west then you come to a den she will be in there but you better hurry they are getting closer to being mates." Slash said.'What? Shelby already got over me?' I thought to my self.'I need her please Shelby I will come for you.' I thought to my self."How do you know Shelby?" I said."I know her but she doesn't know me." Slash said."I told you where she is and you  
still wanna talk to me? what is this guys night? go!" Slash said. I broke into a sprint I made a quick trip to my brothers den telling him to watch the pack, then I resumed where I was going A/N Hey guys I got the human things from some thing I saw from online so I thought that would random to put in here, so what do you think? Slash is pretty scary isn't he? well he will be In my other story if you figure out which story on my profile, you can send me a request for me to do if you want


	4. Opinion

A/N Hey guys I wanted to know if you have read my other stories on my profile, there are stories that aren't alfa and Omega so go onto my profile and check them out and tell me what you think about them, oh and what do you think about Slash? also if you want you can send me requests or story ideas if you want 


	5. Chapter 4

Kate's P.O.V.

I kept on sprinting to find Humphrey, as I was running I ran by a search team that was near where I was going I just kept on running

Camron's P.O.V.

I was still running to find Shelby I was near a big cliff in my packs area when your near a cliff they should be a den close by, I searched around the cliff and the area to find a den then out of no where someone ran into me, we rolled around then I kicked him off me and got into a defensive stance I saw it wasn't a man but a woman."Who are you?!" I said."I'm Kate." The female wolf said."What are you doing in this area? I asked."I'm looking for someone." Kate said."What about you? what are you doing out here?" Kate asked."Same thing." I said.

Kate's P.O.V.

"What's your name?" I asked."I'm Cameron." The male wolf said."I'm here to find my love Shelby." Cameron said."I' m here to find my mate Humphrey." I said. Cameron looked at me he looked like he was thinking about something."So he is somewhere around here?" Cameron asked."Yes I heard his howl with another female voice." I said."Well if they are here maybe we could work together." Cameron said. I was suspicious of his sudden thought to work together, I'm going to keep my distance with him."Ok but I'm keeping my distance." I said."Hry that's ok I just need help finding her." Cameron said."Wait I have something to ask you." I said."What?" Cameron said."Who told you she was here?" I asked."if I told you you wouldn't belive me." Cameron said."Oh trust me I saw some weird things before." I said."Ok... well a bunch of mist turned into a anthro bunny and told me she was here." Cameron said. I looked at him shocked."See! I knew you wouldn't belive me." Cameron said."No no." I said."It's just that I met him already." I said."You know that guy?" Cameron asked."No well were not friends but he and Humphrey are." I said."So your mate is friends with that guy?" Cameron asked."Yeah." I said."He told me if I could go through what Humphrey went through when he a pup, then I think he would take me back before he starts dating Shelby." I explained."Wait." Cameron said."You mate is dating another wolf?" Cameron asked."Well I he and I got in a fight, and I wished he and I broke up." I said."Wait he grants wishes?" Cameron said."I think so he made Humphrey and I break up." I said."Well if he can grant wishes why didn't you wish for you and Humphrey to be mates again?" Camron asked. I then realised how stupid I was, Slash was right I wasn't that vigilant."I forgot that." I said nervously."Well let's keep searching maybe we can find them or maybe Slash will randomly appear again." I said." Camron nodded and we set off to find Humphrey and Shelby.'If your going to appear out of no where Slash now would be good!' I thought to my self

nobody P.O.V.

Humphrey was starting to remember something about Kate, he remembered the mean things she said and did to him when he was a pup and now, the wish Kate made is making Humphrey hate her now how will Kate win back Humphrey? what will Kate do if Humphrey remembers nothing of their marriage or the good times or the love he showed her? now, Humphrey has someone else someone that was kind, kinder than Kate based on his memory of her of course, to him Shelby is the wolf Humphrey loves now. Kate was hoping for Slash to appear again randomly wether angry or not she needed him to appear again, she just needs him to grant her wish but will he do it? and Shelby. What will she do when her alfa lover is coming back to ask her to take him back? will she choose Humphrey? or Cameron, Camron is a alfa he would just be boring doing alfa stuff he even flirted with the other alfa females, Humphrey however is an Omega he can play with her be amusing, funny, playful, and can make a great dad to their pups that is if it will be their  
pups


	6. Author note

A/N Hey guys I will post a story where you will have to type in your vote on which story will be updated more, the story that gets the most votes will be updated more, keep reading Why? to find out why Kate did what she did, you can send me requests or ideas or whatever and also, can anyone tell me how to seperate bold letters from regular letters because people don't really read my author notes


	7. Another author's note

A/N Hey guys I wanted to tell you I'm going to make a new story but there are multiple stories, you vote on the vote story on my profile  
, the stories that are going to be voted on are:A. In option a the story is where Humphrey is banished from the pack and is taken in by another, but the pack realizes they need him and Kate needs him

B. When Humphrey and Kate get back Humphrey decides to go on his adventure anyway, but Kate wants to keep him in the pack

C. As Humphrey reaches the train tracks he gets kidnapped by a wolf who's daughter wants Humphrey

D. Humphrey and Kate are married but they meet a wolf named Raven who sees an interest in Humphrey, then decides Kate is not worthy of him and tries to take him away from her

You vote which story will be first


End file.
